GA Angel of San Francisco
by dragonsflyfree
Summary: Strange things start to happen around San Francisco…Soon the legend of the “Angel of San Francisco” is spreading…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OK, this is kind of the sequel to "NO!", my other story, but you will understand it without reading that one. (Even if you'd make me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy if you did!!!)

So this is some sort of a test balloon. Let's see how the readers (did I say readers?? Are there really some of them out there???) react…

If you like it, please review and you might motivate me to continue this one too. (Even if I have currently only an intangible idea of what should happen. If you don't like it, this story will have a fast peaceful death…

You know the delete key is merciless.

I'm not so sure if I should do this story at the moment. I ordered myself to take a creative break…but you know fanfictionaddiction??? Yeah, it's hard to cure g

**Disclaimer:** Are you waiting for some crazy disclaimer-stuff??? Tell me and you'll get it!!

For now…I don't own anything – unfortunately…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**G.A.**

**Angel of San Francisco**

**by**

**dragonsflyfree**

He was leaving.

Inwardly he had left a long time ago.

As much as the world had needed Christopher Halliwell – now there was no one to remember it.

No one other then Chris, to be precise.

He had changed the world; had changed it by giving the ultimate sacrifice – his life.

And he surely and truly had been rewarded for that.

He got his life back.

With everything he had ever dreamed of. A happy childhood with not more demons involved as the charmed sisters could handle. A brother who was loving and caring and couldn't be turned evil, no matter what fate threw at him, and best of all: A mother who was still alive.

Everything could have been perfect and it wouldn't even have bothered the young whitelighter that no one except of him remembered the old cruel timeline and the heroic deed of one certain green-eyed boy if not for one fact.

Fate had once again played cruel against him.

It had taken from him what he needed most at the time – love.

And there was nothing Chris could do against it. No one he could blame for it then truly time itself.

He had lost the most precious thing he ever had.

His friend, his confident and loved fiancée.

Time had robbed him of Bianca.

No, she was not dead, with that he had learned to live a long time ago.

But he had lost her anyways to the one person he couldn't bare to loose her. Wyatt!

It wasn't her fault, nor his older brothers. Things just happened differently in the changed timeline.

Chris wasn't the poor captured rebel he had been in the old timeline as he had met Bianca for the first time, and Wyatt – now good to the core had been the most charming, gorgeous and caring man that any girl could hope for when he met Bianca – not the evil heartless tyrant. And yes, once again HE had to be the first one to meet her.

Who could you blame that they fell in love with one another – they were the perfect couple and seemed to be made for each other, and…

…as anyone else they were totally unaware that not so long ago yet a lifetime away, things had been different.

Only Chris knew. There were some things that hadn't changed in the now oh so good future. The young Halliwell was still one hell of a silent and cagily boy.

Everything he knew- everything he felt was neatly bottled up in his own heart and mind – ready to erupt one day.

But not today.

No, he would anyhow get through this day just like he survived everyday of his life.

That was the plan.

You know what happens with best considered plans…

They fail…

TBC…????


	2. Chapter 1: Family dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed!

* * *

**Chapter One: Family dinner**

Despair is perfectly compatible with a good dinner, I promise you.  
**William Makepeace Thackeray**

Chris awoke with a throbbing headache – almost normal, as he had them all of his life.

His mind still ran on top speed if it came to sorting his "old" memories from the "new-ones". Yes, Chris remembered and fortunately or not, he was the only one to do so.

His brother Wyatt, whom he saved in a hazardous time travel from the fate to become the source of all evil, hadn't even a glimpse that this life he lived now was a second turn.

Sometimes Chris envied him for that.

The lucky one!

The young Halliwell himself could recall all the horrors he'd lived through under Wyatts regime and with growing ages he got more and more memories.

It was like two souls were coalesced painfully in his chest – the one lost without the other, but although eternally struggling to separate.

Barely able to keep his eyes open – yes, it HAD been late last night – Chris winced as a sudden and in no way quiet voice popped up in his head.

//Wy, damnid can't you use a handy like anyone else on earth? Someday I swear you are giving me a heart attack that way…!//

//Oh li´l Geee! Are we a bit cranky today!?//

Not necessary to mention that Chris "loved" the nickname his brother had given him when he had just been born, and the little Wyatt wasn't even two years old. Actually he had named the adult Chris first that way…another secret Chris kept well hidden.

//I think I should tell mom tonight that to much party at weekends is not healthy for my little brother//

The grin which plastered Wyatts face was even to be recognized when his brother didn't see him right now.

//Tonight…?//

//Don't tell me you forgot?...family dinner…tonight…remember? Don't tell me you won't be there! They are fussing over me less, if they can split their hyper-love between two victims…"//

//I don't know! Honestly Wy, I simply don't enjoy the cosy family thing as much as you obviously do.//

//Oh come on brother, it'll be fun and we can go out afterwards!//

//Wyatt it's Monday and unlike you I still live here and mom's going to rip my head of if I'm staying out late on a school-day.

You know how she is!//

//Oh come on, its not that you are still a baby. Next year you'll be in college too.//

//Don't tell me you can't hear her voice ringing in your ears when you think about doing that…

"_Chris Perry Halliwell this is your graduation year. You keep your little butt at home and will work to bring home the frigging best final grades certificate this family has ever seen!" //_

Wyatt chuckled at his brothers perfect imitation of their mother It was no secret that Pipers youngest had attained at every test the school ever accomplished scores far beyond the scale.

What didn't necessarily manifest itself in his grades…

So Piper was simply said pissed that her son so obviously wasted his intelligence.

But Chris never set his heart on the school stuff and more then one time he'd shown that his true talents lay in the magical area.

He liked demon studies and could ponder over hours about new potions recipies. If it would be his own choice he would only attend to magic school since long.

But his mother insisted upon a regular education.

So Hyde-high-school had one unwilling student more attending more or less frequently the daily lessons and very frequently the daily detention hours.

Chris sometimes thought that "putting-Christopher-Halliwell-in-detention" must have become some sort of teacher-sports at sometime. He suspected that somewhere in the staff room there had to be a high-score-list of the detention times his teachers condemned him to…

If he expected help from his parents…forget that. Piper would've pleaded for some sort of detention on bread and water or isolation if it would get her son to work more for school.

//So you'll be there, right?"//

//…………………………….//

//CHRIIIIIIIIIISSY! Am I going to have to drag you out of your room???//

//OK, OK! But I would really like to see you scrub the potion pots for a few weeks after forcing me down to the dinner table!//

//She can't do that anymore…!//

//Ohhhhh yes, she can!!!!!!//

…

Later that day after returning from a ridiculously long and boring school-day plus the traditionally detention hour, Chris sat in his room pondering over the following evening.

Family dinner - Always something the youngest of the Halliwell-Wyatt family despised with all his heart.

Mainly because said family dinners included questions. Even if Chris could talk a mile a minute…he hated his parents' plump attempts to get to know him. What did they know! The most things that went on inside of the boy were unspeakable.

The only signs that something actually _was_ going on, were his growing insomnia and grave headaches. His family blamed for both their excessive demon hunting activities.

Chris meanwhile had a hell of a job to separate his two sets of memories. Basically an easy task. Blood, gore and desperation – old life. Happy family and great older brother – new life. So much for the theory. The reality was much more difficult as flashbacks could hunt him down every second of the day, blurring his vision and earning him bewildered stares from the people around.

How he wished that there was at least one human being who had the same memories he had – someone he could really talk to. But there was none.

Chris was still racking his brains over an excuse to be as far away as he could from the hated event.

To find an excuse for his parents was an easy task.

For his brother…that was another story…

Why must his older brother always be so damn stubborn? Life would be much easier without Wyatts´ constant nagging to get so fucking social once in a while.

It was not as if he didn't love his family, really he did. But the closer they got they although got closer to his secret. And this, of that he was sure of, would destroy his whole family.

This was definitely not the intention, as his former self began his trip to the past.

But as hard as Chris tried, there was no way around that one. So he gave in teeth gnashing. This one dinner with his family wouldn't kill him, wouldn't it?

…

As he made his way down into the dining room he instantly recognized where the mistake in his plans had been. There at the table sat not only his brother, grinning like a stupid dork…no there was Bianca. Sitting there in all her glowing beauty sat the woman his heart belonged to. Different life or not, it still felt like they had only parted a day ago. He felt all the love for her and although the unbearable pain of grief he'd felt as his own brother, the one who now so tenderly held her hand in his, had killed her.

OK, that was it…he was out of here…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 1: Family dinner II

**Disclaimer:**

**Chris:** Hello…can anyone hear me…? This is Chris - live from the manor aka as "The-Halliwell-prison-camp"!

Do you remember last time my mom dragged me out of our fabulous loft just to take me back home…She can't do that, you say…well SHE can! ….played the underage card, how unfair is that…I mean, I'm allowed to vanquish demons since I was ten…which means _allowed_, not that that is an indication for the age I started…

**Piper**++calling from downstairs++: Chris! Are you using the phone again…?

**Chris**++yelling back++: No, mom!

**Piper:** You know you are grounded till hell freezes over, don't you!

**Chris:** Yeah, yeah++mumbles++ absolutely-fucking-clear!

**Piper:** What was that…?

**Chris:** F…fine mom!

**Piper:** Hmmmm!

**Chris:** Hey You! Are you still there…? Oh well, my brother abandoned me here to go back to live with dragonsflyfree and the others again. And I'm stuck here! Man that sucks!!!

**Piper**++opening Chris door++: Hah! I knew you were talking to someone…So where is the cell?

**Chris**++unnerved++:You took it away, mom. ++mumbles++ as if Wy and I ever needed a handy to talk!

**Piper:** So why are you sitting here in your room, talking with the thin air?

**Chris:** Locking people up in their room for too long can do that! Ask Aunt Phoebe, she's the psychologist of the family. So don't blame me when your one and only youngest son ends up in a mental institution someday…not my fault!!!

**Piper:** So you are still sulking!?

**Chris:** You can bet…

**Piper:** Cookies?

**Chris:** Chocolate-Chip…?

**Piper**++grinning++: Are there any others…?

**Chris**++cracking a smile to++: Not really!

**Piper:** So peace?

**Chris:** OK! You have bribed me…**which means NOT that you (or dragonsflyfree, btw) own me****…**you'll have to learn that sooner or later, you know!

**Piper:** …rather later…I can still see you toddling around the kitchen on your little wobbly legs…sooooo cute!

**Chris:**++mumbles++Not that again….++aloud++ MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yuhuuuuuu I'm back again!

So there are some people interested in this story (besides of me g) so its time to continue this. And if you enjoy…review!

Thanks to ChrissyW.x., K9cat, Belen, PrInCeSsFbi, Manavie, lac t, scme, dreamgirl93 and (the first reviewer of this story!!!!!) fairyofmusic for their beautiful reviews.

And just to prevent some confusion:

"**blah"** speech

**blah´** thoughts (sometimes ffnet swallows some of the marks, so don't be confused!)

**//blah//** mind to mind / telepathic conversation or whatever you like to name it (suggestions welcome!)

_**blah**_ dream, flashback or vision

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one / part two:**

Chris set up his unreadable mask of equanimity, or was it indifference, in mere seconds as he became aware of his aunt Phoebes stare.

What had she read in his face? Hurt? The unbearable pain of unanswered love, that he felt splitting the core of his soul?

The young whitelighter didn't know.

What he did know was that his aunt with her studies in psychology paired with her empathic abilities was damn close to reveal his best kept secret.

"…Chris, honey! Are you all right?"

Chris suddenly felt the stares of all the eyes focused on him.

"No…huh…I mean…yes!"

Immediately a shy boyish grin made all the worries of his family melt away.

"I guess I just spaced out a bit…kind of" With just the right dose of blushing added.

"A girl, right?" Leo beamed proudly.

Chris left that question hanging unanswered in midair, leaving enough room for everyone to fantasize about the rest. Which they, by the look of their goofy grins, obviously did.

Content with the outcome of the situation the youngest Halliwell son leaned back in his chair, trying to relax some more again.

An Oscar-worthy performance, thought Phoebe. But he couldn't fool her. In reading everyone of the new Halliwell generation she was some sort of super-witch/psychologist.

She felt the pain radiate from her nephew like the waves of a heater in a cold winters night.

Attentively she laid one hand over Chris´ and felt the slight tremor which the young whitelighter suppressed with an iron-like grip on the edge of the table.

As if getting burned he withdrew his hand, sending a wounded glance to his aunt, which disappeared from his face the moment she'd realized that it had been actually there.

"…you've worked to hard in the last weeks, Chris! All that demon hunting stuff…!"

Leo started but was interrupted by his wife.

"…if he would only for one time invest that much energy in his school work…I don't know what would make me happier!?"

'Maybe that you got your life back, because of that total failure of a son, who is so much into magic because everyone around the table needs at least once a day some advice of him…And no, the help they request has nothing to do with algebra or French irregular verbs´ Chris thought with an acrimony that would fit an eighty years old aged-asylum-occupant.

"…you should get some rest, son." Was the rest of his fathers' speech he actually heard.

Wyatt kicked his younger brother under the table at these words.

//Come on, bro! Don't let them get you that easy! You promised to go out with me tonight!//

Now his brother was invading his mind again! 'FUCK!´

"Great, just great! Can't you all just leave me alone for a while! I. AM. FINE, DAMNID!"

Chris was confronted with an awkward silence as he became aware that he actually had said that aloud

'SHIT! ´

"I…uhm…sorry! I think I'm really totally overwrought. I think I should lay down a bit…

May I be excused?"

Piper just nodded, worry written all over her face. Was that her sweet sensitive son? The one she'd tucked in at night. The one that couldn't get enough of his fathers crazy bedtime stories that were abound with whitelighters and magical creatures.

Now he reminded her of someone else…but she couldn't really grab that thought.

Long experience with her youngest son had taught Piper not to press charges against her son. He would come around by himself sooner or later. So she decided to give him a moment of peace…

…unlike his older brother!

"Please don't go now, Chris! Bianca and me…we have to tell you something – all of you!"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 2: Impact

**Disclaimer:**

**Wyatt:** Pst…Pst…!

**Chris**+sleepy+: Mmmmm… what?

I've done all of my chores, mom. So let me sleep please!

**Wyatt:** Psst, Chris! It's us! Wake up sleepyhead! We are here to rescue you!

**Chris:** Wyatt?

**Wyatt:** No the tooth fairy…dumb ass! Yeah, for sure it's me… and all the others too.

**Chris:** Wy, you are in front of my window.

**Wyatt:** So what…?

**Chris:** We are on the SECOND floor, Wy!

**Wyatt:** Oh, that! Nice little floating charm! Finally all our years in magic school come in handy!

**Chris:** That's personal gain, isn't it?

**Wyatt:** Oh you old worrywart! Are you coming with us now, or what?

**Chris:** Where are we going? She's going to find me anyways!

**Wyatt** +wiggling his eyebrows+ I thought of Hawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! And as an extra bonus I have this nice little cloaking potion straight out of Aunt Paige's collection!

**Chris:** Mom's going to kill me… correct that…moms going to kill BOTH of us!

**Wyatt:** Come on, she **doesn't own us**…sooner or later she will have to learn that…

…

later…

**Chris **+hobbling on crutches+: I should have known…why do I still listen to your ideas, if I ALWAYS end up in the hospital one way or another!... I told you about personal gain…ohhhhh yes! But you NEVER listen to me! And you are not even able to heal me this time…thanks bro!

**Wyatt:** How should I know that the floating charm would end right when you jump out of that window? But we could call dad!

**Chris:** To tell him what…? That we fell from the second store of our house as we tried to escape to Hawaii, while breaking almost every rule the elders ever came up with…

Great Wyatt, just great!!!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two: Impact**

…Have you ever felt like the whole world is moving in slow motion around you? Like the seconds stretching to endless hours? No matter how hard you try to do anything, your movements, even your thoughts are as viscous as rubber and no matter what you would try it would anyway come too late.

Chris opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish just thrown on dry land in desperate attempt to get back into his own habitat his own world again where he could get some oxygen. This all must be one of the biggest nightmares he'd ever had. Unable to find any words he simply dropped down on his seat again, watching the inevitable enfold itself before his eyes.

It felt like his family was a living daytime movie-drama of some sort…

…Wyatt sitting there smiling broadly while he caressed Biancas´ arm.

…his parents and aunts winked at one another "totally insuspiciously"

…Wyatt telling everyone that he'd asked his girlfriend to marry him.

…his aunt Phoebe going all "Awwwwwwwwww!" about it.

… "god help us – Piper is going to be a mother in law" was Paiges´ dry comment before she hugged her oldest nephew and his fiancée beaming.

… "above all things she is going to be a grandma!" Wyatt told smiling with delight.

Wait!

WHAT!?

The whole world crashed to real-time again as the realization of what had just happened hit home.

Chris face took on the same unreadable smile it always did when something hit the core.

"…Chris?"

"…"

"Chriiis! Did you hear me?

You are going to be an uncle! No sarcastic comments about that one!?"

There was no breath left in him to make any sort of comment.

This was a bad dream, right?

He was in one of his brothers' goddamn cells having a feverish pain-driven nightmare of the worst of kinds.

This time his mother saved him unknowingly

"So, no champagne for you young man! You really should go to lay down now. You are white as a sheet."

"But moooom…!" Chris whined to keep up the appearance.

"Don't mom´ me you are so tired that you already can't follow the conversations anymore! You even missed your brothers' great news completely!" This one time Chris was grateful for his mothers' stubbornness.

"I'm seventeen, mom…!"

"Too old to be forced to scrub the potion pots?" Piper asked much to the entertainment of the rest of the family.

Leo and the sisters shook their heads grinning, remembering the past few weeks as one really grumpy boy spent most of his free time with the task to polish every of his mothers pots - potion and non potion – until they gleamed. No matter how old the Halliwell boys got, their mothers' regime was a loving but harsh one.

Chris had fulfilled his obligation of resistant behaviour for now. So before he could escape there was only one thing left to do.

Already halfway through the door he turned to look at his brother meaningful…

"Ehhhm…and Wy...!"

"Mhhhh?"

"Congratulations, brother! You are getting the best!"

As the young whitelighter turned and left the scenery - not too fast to raise any suspicions – leaving his brother and his ex-fiancée/ soon to be sister in law to the fussing of his overexcited mother and aunts, no-one perceived his look of raw pain.

…

Chris flopped on to his mattress feeling utterly numb.

Numb and alone.

At the moment he could have been in the middle of a crowd of people and would be still as lonely as if he was standing in the Sahara with nothing as miles and miles of burning-hot merciless sand around him.

He wanted his life back!

His old life. He knew it was selfish and how many people would die or suffer if the old timeline would've been restored.

But at this moment all the tortures and pain his brother had inflicted on him then seemed to be nothing compared to the ache he felt tearing him apart now.

Now he couldn't even hate his brother. So he resorted to hating himself and the injustice of his damn new life instead.

Hiding under his blanket Chris drifted to sleep while wishing the whole world to stop turning right now

…

_Chris waded in waft of mist nearing a place that was strangely familiar to him. In the distance he could see a young couple sitting beneath an old angel stature. But he simply couldn't make out who it was.  
Sitting down on a stone-bench the young man slipped a ring onto the finger of the bright smiling girl._

_'Ahhhhhhhhgrrr not again!´ Chris moaned, suddenly recognizing what was going to happen next. Raising his head up to the heavens he called: "Why are you tormenting me so much? Is there any sense in all that? Do you hear me! I'm tired of all that! Just take all your stupid visions and dreams and leave me the hell alone!" But as always, the greater good he quarrelled all his life with remained silent. "Am I not at least worth an answer – some reaction?!"_

_He was not sure if it was meant as some sort of reaction to his pleas as the boy in the mist suddenly started to speak…_

"_Will you marry me?" he asked shy. But the answer of his girl might not exactly have been the one he'd liked to hear.  
"…You're asking me now? Here?"  
"This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done to it… Marry me!"_

'Wait, BIANCA!?" But if that's Bianca, the boy would be...ME!'_ And suddenly the mist cleared and he could see himself...well an older self it seemed...clearly._

"_On one condition. You come back to me, safely." Bianca told sweetly but stern.  
"Have I ever let you down before?" Chris answered before he was rewarded with the most tender kiss, Chris had ever seen in his life._

"_Me watching myself kissing, well that's weird" But the kiss was ended abruptly by the humming of some strange object._

" _What's that?" Bianca asked as the thing neared itself to the couple, hovering in midair. A probe with a gleaming laser-light started to scan Bianca who cried out in surprise.  
"Chris!"_

"_No. No, you're not. You're going to stick to the plan." Bianca tried to calm him.  
"But he knows…"  
"…no, if he knew, he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop him. It's the only way to change all of this…"_

…

"_change all of this….."_ resounded in his ears as Chris awoke to the soft shaking of a familiar hand.

"Huh…Wy?" Chris mumbled only halfway awake.

"Damn right, brother. Are you now going to tell me now what's wrong with you? Don't you like Bianca?"

At that time Chris long-practised mask was back into place again and his emotions once more neatly bottled up in his soul. But there was a dangerous mixture brewing inside of him. What do you get if you mix up anger and hurt with jealousy and a huge portion of desperation? When jointed with the right amount of pressure….No one could know!

For now the old charade uncoiled itself perfectly fine. "No WY! I really love her and I'm honestly happy for you!" That would be the most of truth Wyatt would ever get.

"Huh! Then I'm relieved! So can I ask you something?" Wyatt asked gnawing his lip insecure.

"Sure!" There was a really bad feeling growing in Chris stomach.

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?" and the proverbial hammer hit home in the young whitelighters stomach.

"Mme…being your…?" Chris shuddered just at the thought of testifying the eternal bond between his brother and the woman HE loved! 'NO FREAKIN WAY! ´ He thought as he heard the words "all right, I'm your man!" leaving his mouth together with the fakest smile on his lips he'd ever managed.

"I know how you hate such public acts, but I simply can't imagine anyone else to stand up with me there…aside from Bianca, that is!" He smiled cheeky "But you are close by, brother! Damn close by!"

"Oh my…this isn't going to be a proposal, isn't it?" Chris winked in mock embarrassment.

"Dweeb!"

"Creep! Wanting your own brother!"

"Ok Chris do I have to drag you out and dunk you a last time into the neighbours' garden pond before I'm going to become a honourable adult/ husband and father?" Wyatt laughed approaching his brother.

"Think about the potion pots!" Chris guffawed while backing up against the wall.

"It would be so damn worth it!" Wyatt retorted dryly.

Suddenly it hit Chris like a flash. White hot pain filled his mind and the world around him became blurred. "Chris!" he just heard his brother cry out before everything faded to make room for…

_**Where was he? **_

_**He found himself still backed up against a wall, but this one was cold steel. And the Wyatt before him had nothing to do with the anxious looking older brother he had seen seconds before. This one was a maniac!**_

"_**Not real, not real, not real!" Chris repeated his mantra. Out of former experiences he knew, no matter how real his visions might look, feel, even smell – he would wake up sooner or later, the only reminder being a splitting headache. But now there was nothing he could change. He was inside his old self and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change a thing. The events would take place as they had a lifetime ago.**_

"_**Not real" he repeated as the pain hit him…**_

_His existence was one big scream._

_He could not see anymore, nor hear or feel anything – just scream. _

_The scream was in him and he was in the scream._

_He was the scream._

_Suddenly it was over._

_Chris found himself lying on the cold steel-floor of Wyatt's high security cell. _

_One hand shielding his still bleeding chest, Chris tried to stand up instantly._

_He was pushed back hard by his laughing brother._

_**Chris meanwhile knew much about the reign of evil his brother had led in the old time. But his coldness still terrified him deeply.**_

"_You have empath powers, my dear brother, what an amazing surprise. I had loved to see how long you would hold out, but with all your screaming around, there is no way for a nice twosome conversation. So I decided to block you out! Wyatt said with a derisive grin, now totally the evil despot Chris had learned to fear._

_Chris lay heavy panting on the floor, desperately trying to find some sort of strategy._

_There was none._

_His head was empty like an exhausted well._

_So he looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore his brother and fighting back the immense pain that spread to his maltreated body._

"_Nah, brother! No cheeky comments or new evil-tyrant names? I'm disappointed!_

_Doesn't matter, the reason my demons have brought you here is one simple question. And my advice for you is, that your answer should be yes."_

_Chris knew what was to come…."Will you join me?"_

…

"Hey Chris!" Wyatt called, slapping his brothers' cheeks softly. "Glad you could join me again!" He smirked, but his eyes told the true story of deep worries for his little brother.

"I was out, mhhh?"

"You can say that, bro! Headaches again?"

"Mmmh" Chris barely mumbled rubbing his temples.

"You should tell mom, you know!" Wyatt tried again - what he had done unsuccessfully for years.

"NO!" Chris called out sitting up abruptly. Too abruptly, as a great dizziness told him instantly. Laying down on his bed again he started anew.

"I mean no Wyatt! I don't want her to worry even more about me. It's nothing, you know, just migraines. Dr. Miller checked it out."

"If you think so" Wyatt lifted an eyebrow in disbelieve, giving a some kind of funny imitation of their mother. "But don't you dare having those at my wedding. If you break down besides the altar mom's going to kill me for not telling her, and B´s killing me for not making you tell her.

Wyatt laid a cool hand on Chris forehead. "Hmmmm!" He said after a few moments.

"You tried to heal me – again!" Chris stated.

"Yes I did! And I still can't explain to myself why it isn't working. And like I told you for years I think you should go see a specialist of the magic community…"

"…and I still tell you that they will not be able to help me, if the twice-blessed can't."

"So you will be my best man?" Wyatt changed the subject tired of the argument that always left him with a big guilty conscience.

"I already said Yes I do´" Chris had hoped that subject was done for now…"If you really want me, that is. You know the most husbands want to be the best looking men in tuxedos before the altar at their wedding…"

Yeah sarcasm Chris! Great way to overact your pain!´

The saying that love makes you blind must be true in some way or else Wyatt simply had to recognise the look of a deathly wounded deer in his brothers' eyes.

…

Wyatt had another sharp comment rolling of his tongue as he turned sneering to his brother. But the picture before him softened his features instantly. His little brother lay curled up on his bed like a little boy, fallen asleep in mid-sentence.

Smiling Wyatt tucked his brother in.

"Already gone to the land of nod, huh?" He said while ruffling the younger ones hair. "So much for going out tonight…At least now I'm going to get your dessert!"

And if that had not woken his brother – nothing would!

"Now we will only have to take care that you don't spend your life exhausting yourself with all your self-imposed duties.

You will have a good life, Christopher! I'm going to make sure of that!" Wyatt spoke under his breath as he quietly closed the door behind himself.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 3 : happily ever after  NOT!

**Disclaimer:**

**dragonsflyfree: **Boys, where are you????

….

**dragonsflyfree **+hearing voices from the kichen+: Boys???????

**Wyatt:** …put that in Chris…nooooooooooooo that was too much!!!!

**Chris:** Ahh don't argue, it's not like it will explode anytime soon? ….isn't it???

**dragonsflyfree **+thinking+: What the heck are they doing…?

**Wyatt:** You are going to ruin it…let me…!

**Chris:** No Wy, like with every of our potions, it's just the right timing and the exact amount of ingredients that do the trick…

**dragonsflyfree: **Oh my god! Potions-experiments…they are going to ruin our kitchen…AGAIN!!!

I swear to god if they ruin the kitchen again for the fourth time this month I'll kill them. I know that **I don't own them** and that this story will come to an untimely end…but I'll kill them!!!!!!! It's always the same: Trying out new potions recipes…the whole mess explodes some ways or another and then everyone cries "personal gain!!" if it comes to using magic for just a little kitchen renovation. I'm so done with that!!!!

**Chris:** So…almost done+Transports the pot carefully over to the counter+

**dragonsflyfree**+storming into the kitchen, colliding with Chris and the pot+: Stop that…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Chris** +freezing the boiling hot pot and its flying content in midair+: There goes our famous Halliwell-Chilli, bro!

**Wyatt:** Can you prevent it from hitting the wall?

**Chris:** Nope! It already sloshed out of the pot.

**Wyatt:** Dragons is going to kill us when she unfreezes and sees this mess! Even if it THIS TIME wasn't your fault.

**Chris:** Not if we are not here anymore…!+orbing out chuckling+

**Wyatt:** Hey, wait for me…!+orbs out too+

**dragonsflyfree**+unfreezing while the Chilli hits the wall+: …BOYS…..!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Did you read my story "NO!" …you should have…it will make this chapter much more fun for you…!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: …happily ever after………NOT!**

…It was the day of Wyatt's´ wedding and Chris watched from far away as a young man who had his face stud nervously besides his even more nervous big brother.

It was the same soulless body that had almost will-less endured all the wedding duties that came to a best-man.

Chris didn't know the young man…

He'd felt a strange sensation of detachment from his body since his brother had dropped that bomb on him.

He had often nodded and smiled…scarcely spoken…end even less eaten…

On more and more occasions he had felt Phoebes worried gazes on him, but his patented Halliwell-light-up-the-room-smile had scattered her worries – together with one or another drop (…Ok a good swig!) of emotion-cloaking-potion…here and there.

And now he stud here.

Maybe the last place in the whole world he wanted to be right now.

"Will you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell…" A simple phrase made his so pleasantly floating unattached soul crash back into his body.

And Christopher Halliwell felt again!

He felt everything he had worked so hard to forget about.

His soul was burning and he almost prayed to find redemption through some silly demon.

The rest of the day went by in a blur…I do's followed by more I do's…you may kiss the bride…friendly backslapping…mawkishly speeches…champagne…dancing…emptiness!

…

Chris lay on his bed still in dress-shirt and suit-trousers his tie dangling loosely around his neck.

It was almost morning and the first bearers of the rising sun started to turn the starry black night-sky into a deep purple-grey sea.

Chris watched the darkness fade, but the darkness that lasted on his soul wouldn't fade.

So he dressed into his Grey sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Knowing sleep wouldn't come he slipped into his running-shoes and made his way silently downstairs. In the kitchen he met his cousin who sat sleepy over a fresh brewed cup of coffee. He greeted her with a short wave of his hand before he finally left the house.

The young whitelighter wanted to run. Run to add to his already heavy exhaustion so maybe sometimes in the afternoon he could simply drop on his bed – so drained that he would be out like a lamp. Not thinking, not dreaming, just being out of it – even if it was only for a little while!

As he ran he remembered the sleeping potion his former self had once used as he'd travelled back in time in his former life. He had never fully understood why the other Chris had taken it but if this little vial would right now lie in his hand together with the promise of some pain and worry-free hours he maybe would succumb its seduction, who knew?

But at the moment there wasn't such option. Chris ran for about an hour before he had to stop – hands on his knees and breathing heavily – as an overwhelming desire to rest his screaming muscles demanded its right.

The young whitelighter looked around recognizing his surroundings for the first time since he'd started. He was in a park that seemed disturbingly familiar to him. He knew this place. It was strangely acquainted to him even when he was absolutely sure that he'd never been here before- in that life that is.

He sat down on a bench and watched the time pass by like in some sort of time-lapse movie. People walking their dogs, retirees and tramps were defiling by. In the afternoon the children came to play after school only to heed home for dinner in what felt for Chris like seconds later and to be replaced by couples on a promenade and evening joggers.

All at once Chris became aware of how late it really was. The scarcely illumination of the few streetlamps had started to lighten the darkening park.

And suddenly Chris knew…

He knew that he would – no could never go back!

He couldn't even stand the thought of a home that was now so cold and empty to him.

Deep inside of him something registered that Christopher Perry Halliwell would never be happy when he did not find his own life.

A life as far away from his painful memories as possible…

He wasn't sure if he even registered his eyes fluttering and his head sinking slowly – finally overcome with the exhaustion he'd thrived for.

…

It seemed to be an eternity for him to become aware that someone was shaking him softly.

"Hey kid wake up." Chris remained still and hoped whoever was shaking him would leave him alone.

With full weight the reality suddenly crashed in.

He had left home. Watt was going to marry Bianca – HIS Bianca, and he was in a park - at night – alone!

Maybe not as alone as he wanted to be right now.

Great idea Chris, sleeping in a park!´ He told to himself.

"He doesn't react Max!" Chris was shaken again "…nothing! Do you think we should call the ambulance?" Chris heard the voice of a woman talking to someone.

"Just give him some time" he heard the Max voice grumble "and get a step behind me, maybe he's drunken or worse."

"I don't believe that. I mean look at him, he's just a boy, and he's definitely not looking as if he belongs here."

"Your word in gods ear, Carry! This would not be the first time you get yourself in trouble."

Chris lay there half asleep with eyes closed, and was overcome with some strange feeling of dejavu. But as hard as he pondered he could simply not grab the thought which belonged to the feeling inside of him.

Nonetheless was he thankful for the defending words the Carry voice had spoken. He was willed not to cause the woman any trouble, so he opened his eyes slowly. The boy was blinded by the garish beams of a flashlight, which shone right into his eyes. Chris shielded his eyes with his left hand.

"OK, OK I'm awake, could you please take away the light, or we will need the ambulance in the end because of my sore eyes" he said with an insecure glare at the two shapes in the dark.

"Hey welcome back, kid!" the women said friendly.

"What the hell are you doing here outside in the cold" She asked kneeling down besides him. The woman was straight, Chris thought.

"What's your name?" she asked on, as Chris did not respond. "I'm Carry, and the big old grouch up-there is Max."

"I'm Chris", he decided to reveal.

"Trouble at home?" Max asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it," was Chris´ plain answer.

"But you can't stay here for the night, if the police comes around you'll find yourself in a cell faster then you think."

"OK, I'm on the way in a second." Chris hastened to assure while jumping up.

Chris felt uncomfortable by the thought to get caught by the police. The last thing he needed right now was to get dragged home by his godfather Darryl – although known as chief inspector Darryl Norris from the San Francisco police department!

"Doesn't this whole scene remind you of something?" Carry mumbled to Max while the boy before her seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"He's the spitting image of the boy…" Max reassured his colleague. "But come on Carry this was what…twenty years ago now!"

"…Could as well be his son…whatever, were here to help the kid…" Carry said still looking amazed at the young man before her – who right now tried to make a head start.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!!! Wait, we can help you!" Carry said, holding him by his shoulders.

"I mean you don't have to be afraid! Max here and me, we are street-workers. Our organization runs a community night shelter nearby this park. If you want to, you can have a bed there for the night."

"Not so fast, Carry", Max said. He came face to face near Chris´, and shone once more into his eyes.

"OK", he said after a while, no smell of alcohol and he seems not to be drugged, but be aware, that I'll be watching you!"

"Great Max, our job is to help kids, not to treat them like criminals or scare them to death!

So Chris what would you think about a sandwich, some warm tea and a bed for the night?" Carry asked while laying a comforting hand onto his arm.

Chris was sure that the last thing he wanted to do was to spend the night in a community shelter. Looking at the tiny luminous hands of his watch he saw that the sunrise was already only a few hours away. In the light of day everything would look better and he would be able to find a perspective for his life on his own. He was most afraid of the fact that the two social workers could find out that he was under-aged…what would mean MORE then just trouble…!

"That's kind of you…", Chris answered, choosing his words carefully, "…but I just needed some time to think some things over – I think I can handle everything alone right now!"

He stood up once again to vanish into the night.

"At least take our number! Call when you need help – whatever it may be…" Max mumbled, smiling for the fist time.

Smiling back Chris slipped the small card into his pocket, fully intended to NEVER use it. He waved friendly taking a last look at the familiar strangers, before he let the darkness swallow him completely.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 4: Angel

Oh my…I really thought you all abandoned this story. I was so sure that I had posted this part…but I didn't! I wonder where I put it???

Anyways here comes Chris big chance to be the angel we love him to be? Do we???

I do!!

But **I don't own Charmed** (!!!DISCLAIMER!!!)…that has to be enough for now. I hope you stick with the story after such a long time…Let me know if I should continue with this one or rather work on my new story "Blown up Christmas" first? Or on both maybe???

Anyways…tell me if you liked it or not!

Here we go…

**Chapter four: Angel **

Moving!

He simply had to keep on moving!

Damn, did somebody tell that it never rained in southern California? Bullshit! It was as if all floodgates of the heavens had opened to pour their years stock of the, professedly sparse amount of rain on one certain miserable whitelighter.

A steady growing wind made Chris misery almost perfect.

"Cold!" was the simple word to describe his predicament. His frozen body matched the icy feeling inside of him.

The only thing that helped in his situation right now was moving. He walked on without really caring where he went.

And so he found himself at the waterside, staring up to the building that had all his life a strange calming effect on the youngest Halliwell.

Tired eyes arose to find rest in the majesty of the nightly illuminated golden-gate-bridge that lay wrapped peacefully in hazes of rain like pure silk.

Chris watched the cars pass by – appearing out of the darkness to lighten his place on the, at that time of night tourist free parking line at Fort point, just for a second only to disappear in the blink of an eye to head for an unknown destination.

Where was his destination? What should Christopher Halliwell do with his life…his new life?

…

Water dripped out of Chris drenched hair and found its ways in small rivulets down his cheeks.

No one could have certainly said if they mingled there with some salty tears to silently seep into the already dripping wet T-shirt.

The young whitelighters eyes wandered over the calm darkness of the San Francisco Bay as the sudden realization hit home that he had just left home without anything! But the feeling of overwhelming dread only lasted for the fraction of a second – blissfully numbed by the cold.

Suddenly a light on the bridge caught his eye. Something was definitely not right upthere. The steady movement of bypassing cars had been interrupted by a lurching light. Someone was desperately trying to get his skidding car back under control. Maybe a burst tyre´ the young whitelighter thought.

A fatal thing to happen on a bridge, even without a road slippery wet with rain. The car hit the bridges balustrade several times before it crashed hard into the safety-steel cable above, to fulfil a stunt-like sideward flip over the complete bridges-rail.

Seconds seemed to stretch as Chris watched the car falling into San Francisco Bay.

Just slowly Chris mind started to process what was happening right before his eyes.

There were people in the vehicle that he watched sinking in slow-motion. The young whitelighter did not waste anymore precious time – he simply orbed.

Fuck all the exposing-magic-speeches´ of his family! There were things more important than that!

The life of the two little children he found in the backseat of the car for example. Chris managed to squeeze himself between the back- and the front-seats as he reappeared in the cramped space of the cars interiors.

The older of the siblings hung unconscious in his seat-belt. The cut on his temple told the story of hitting his head hard on the side window. The little girl beside him in contrary sat securely tucked in her child-safety-seat, watching the boy who had just appeared in blue white lights with growing fascination.

Chris checked the two adults on the front seats and let out an relieved sigh as found them too only unconscious.

But the water started to flood the car merciless. He had to act fast if he wanted to save all of them.

First he tried to get the little girl out of her safety seat. Chris tried hard to open the seat-belt, but the system was damn complicated.

Where is that goddamn fastener!´ He cursed inwardly as he felt a small cold hand touch his face.

"Are you an angel?" A tiny voice asked in awe.

Chris was startled but then answered slightly smiling "Sometimes….maybe" as he orbed the girl into safety. At that moment Chris Halliwell felt an ease overcoming his heart he hadn't felt for ages.

Second he orbed the unconscious boy out. Right in front of St. Mary's Medical Center he placed him on a patch of grass besides his sister.

"You'll watch out for him sweetie, will you?" A broad smile told Chris that the girl wouldn't walk away. Chris winked a last time at the little girl, before he orbed away again. He found himself in ice cold water that meanwhile reached his chest, as he entered the wreck again. He had to orb both parents at once, or there would be no second chance of coming back! The water was dangerously close to the faces of the unconscious couple. He was so weak by now that he did not know if his power would suffice to orb the three of them. But he had to try. Chris would never forgive himself if his inability left two children without one of their parents, or worse as orphans.

So he did the unthinkable and three people crashed hard on the soft green grass besides their children only seconds later.

Chris lay heavily panting besides the family. Need just one second´ he told himself, before he stumbled to his feet. Walking unsteady in the clinic he called for help.

"Are you hurt, sir?" A young nurse asked the young whitelighter who looked himself the worse for wear.

"No…not me…family…outside...!" Was all he panted while pointing outside.

To disappear in the tumult that broke out only a moment later was an easy task for Chris…

…

Even if he had been wet before, now he was literally drenched!

"Taking a midnight bath in the bay fully dressed – great idea, Chris!!!"

Where to go now? ´ Was the main question. He had to find a warm place where he could stay at least till his clothes had dried and a thermometer put in his mouth would at least rise up to the scale titled human´ again. But if he was right, the hypothermia wouldn't be a problem anymore in a few hours. There was a major flu looming. So the cold would soon be replaced with fever.

All right, he couldn't go home – No way!!!

Frustrated the youngest Halliwell stuck his hands in his pockets and felt a tiny, very wet something between his freezing fingertips.

Should he really…? NO!

TBC…


End file.
